


A Last Kiss Goodbye

by colourscat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Call, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to hear Cas' voice one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Dean was dying, he knew it. He could feel the blood rushing out of his body, he could feel it staining his shirt. 

In his last moments there was only one thing in his mind, Cas. 

He thought about Cas' smile, Cas' voice and his eyes. He took his phone from his pocket and called Cas. 

After the first ring Cas answered. 

"Hello Dean" Dean smiled, he had missed Cas, he had missed him so so much. 

"Heya Cas, how are you?" 

"I'm okay Dean, I found this great book in the library about bees" 

Dean started to fall asleep. 

"Cas, I love you, I really do. Don't ever change, you're incredible. You're the smartest person I know and you're so beautiful, it doesn't matter what you think, you'll always be an angel to me" 

"Dean...are you okay?" Dean smiled. 

"I'm okay, just tell me that you love me, talk to me about your day, just talk to me man." 

Cas was worried, he knew something was wrong but he obliged. 

"I love you Dean, today was a great day, I miss you a lot but I'm doing okay, Sam and I went to the library today and.."

Dean smiled listening to the love of his life talk as he slowly fell asleep to never wake up.


End file.
